


A Missed Connection

by terrible_things



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Tears, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrible_things/pseuds/terrible_things
Summary: My first fanfiction.... It was originally supposed to be some very cheerful with a little angst DaiSuga and it turned into this... Oops?





	A Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipping_Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Alchemist/gifts).



> My first fanfiction.... It was originally supposed to be some very cheerful with a little angst DaiSuga and it turned into this... Oops?

Daichi and I tried our best to keep in touch when he left to study abroad. He had gotten a scholarship to attend an university in Europe. We talked to each other everyday until he came back to Japan. I had moved to Tokyo for university and Daichi moved there to be close to work once he had finished university himself. It was a couple of weeks after that that everything started changing. He would ignore my texts, calls, and email hours- sometimes days- on end. It was like he had fallen off the face of the Earth. 

Tuesday, April 15th of 20XX was the day I went to Daichi's apartment complex to visit him. He hadn't said anything in a few days and I was starting to get worried about him. Two pork buns in a plastic bag along with two bottles of our favorite tea in hand I approached his door and knocked three times. He quickly swung open the door much to my surprise. Daichi's smile faltered when he saw me. I kept my smile wide and happy though. "Sugawara what are you doing here?" Daichi talked slowly with confusion lacing his voice. "Why didn't you call first or something?"

"I would have if I though you would have answered," my tone was menacing in a subtle way. Daichi didn't say anything he simply cringed.

"Yeah, sorry about that! I've been meaning to email you back, but I have just been so busy lately." Suddenly his face lit up. For a split second I thought he could smell the pork buns but I was wrong.

"Daichi! Oh- do you have new plans? I didn't get a new text since the one you sent twenty minutes ago... Do you want me to leave?" Standing behind me was a foreign woman who was exceptionally beautiful. She had light brown hair that swept at her hips and eyes that looked almost silver in the lighting. In a word she looked stunning. Why had Daichi been in contact with her more than me? I thought bitterly.

"No, no I was just getting ready when my friend stopped by. I actually thought he was you before I opened the door. Sugawara was just going to tell me why he is here." Daichi for the first time looked and sounded irritated that I was around. A rush of fear covered my entire body like a layer of ice. 

"I was just making sure you were okay. I hadn't heard from you in a while and I was concerned." My smile became uneasy and a guilty look settled upon Daichi. "I'm sorry for being troublesome. I'll get going!" I bowed to him then the foreign woman before hurrying out of the building. I could hear him call after me a few times, but he didn't leave the doorway of his apartment. The apartment complex I loved in was only 15 minutes away, so I ran home as fast as I could. Chest heaving I rested against my apartment door. I had no right to be jealous of that woman. I was only his best friend. Nothing more.

I slid down the door and banged my head against it a few times. Abruptly the door opened and I fell back onto someone's feet. I looked up to find none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. Both of us stared at one another for a minute before Kuroo spoke up. "Not that I really mind, but why are you banging on my door?" Horrified I quickly sat up and looked at the golden number on the door. 309 not 308.

"Sorry for the trouble Kuroo. I thought I was banging my head against MY door. I didn't even know you lived in this area, actually."

"Haha, yeah I never knew I would be living next to THE mama crow!"

"Mama crow?"

"Oh, shoot... you don't know about that? You acted like the mom of the team, so everyone called you that. Some even called you Sugamama!" Kuroo explained with giggles in between.

"Sugamama? Really?" I snorted before falling into a fit of laughter. Just talking to someone and getting my mind off Daichi was increasing my mood substantially. Once my laughter had died down to little bubble of giggles I held up my bag. "Want to share a couple of pork buns and some tea?"

"Sure. Come on in," Kuroo helped me up from the floor and led me inside. His apartment was neat and very clean. Not what I would have expected from someone as rambunctious as Kuroo, but then again, you can't judge a book by its cover. He grabbed freshly cooked ramen and dished it out into 2 bowls. "You should should eat properly. 1 pork bun is absolutely not enough food for someone your age and height. We wouldn't want you getting sick now would we?" We sat at the coffee table he had in the middle of his small living room.

"How is university treating you? Enjoying your classes?"

"They're really boring to sit through but I'm happy with my major. Despite what a lot of people think I'm actually really smart. I was in advanced classes all through high school."

"Wow! I am barely getting through my classes. My homework piles up so quickly! How do you do it?"

"Concentration and hard work! So, if you don't mind my asking... Why were you banging your head against my door?"

"It was silly! I was just frustrated with something that just happened. Plus, I thought it was my door." Kuroo raised an eyebrow skeptically. With a defeated sigh I told him, "Daichi is dating some foreign woman. Not to mention he has been ignoring me, so I am jealous."

"That's completely normal, though!"

"I am jealous because I want to date him." I stared at my hands which were resting in my lap. I glanced up and found Kuroo's mouth in 'o' shape. "If you're uncomfortable with-," Kuroo shook his head.

"I'm gay too," he said with slight amusement.

"Really?" I had never been so surprised in my life. We talked until the early morning which had been a bad idea since we both had morning classes to attend. Kuroo and I began talking everyday until I wasn't thinking about Daichi anymore. We started dating 2 months after that night together. Out of all the people I thought I would fall in love with, Kuroo wasn't one of them. Daichi didn't contact me for 4 years and I didn't try to contact him either. Then our of nowhere I got mail from him June 19th of 20XX. It was a wedding invitation.

It read, "We would sincerely enjoy if you would attend our wedding! Love, Sawamura Daichi and Erikson Maria." It also had a R.S.V.P number and date, as well as the date of the wedding, the time of the wedding, and the dress code. I checked the back to find an unfamiliar cursive handwriting. "I would like to apologize for taking over his life. Because of me you two slowly drifted apart. Please come to the wedding. I know Daichi has been afraid to contact you, but he really does miss you," I read aloud to myself. I flipped it back around to stare at the invitation. 

"Sounds like fun. We should go!" Kuroo said from over my shoulder. I looked up at him from my seat at the counter. After university we moved into a small house together. Since we can't get married in Japan we thought the next best thing would be moving in together. We split the house chores evenly and alternate who cooks and who goes shopping. 

"You would really want to go? I mean it is the day before our anniversary. I thought you were going out with some of your friends?"

"My friends can wait until after the wedding. It would be a great time to get closure with Daichi!" Kuroo grinned from ear to ear. 

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You banged your head on the wrong door," he leaned down to kiss me but we were both giggling so much it didn't really work out, so he settled for resting his forehead against mine. Love swelled up in my chest as I stared into his eyes. I had never been so in love with a person before. It could be overwhelming at times, but that didn't really bother me. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

"I'm pretty sure you've said that seven times in the past three hours."

"Just goes to show you how stunning you are!" He hoisted himself onto the counter so I could stand in between his legs. "I'm beginning to think you want to get frisky," Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he pulled me closer.

"It's not even noon yet, Tetsurou!"

"Your point?" He mumbled against my neck.

After getting out of bed for the second time that morning we went out to rent tuxes for the wedding. Once we got home I called Maria and R.S.V.p'd. Saturdays were our favorite because we could just laze around the house happily together. We stayed in for the rest of the day.

June 26th , the day of the wedding. We were getting ready to leave. Maria had been contacting me all week long asking me a bunch of questions. I finished tying Tetsurou's tie for him then checked my watch. "We have to hurry. Maria wants us there early so we can surprise Daichi. Are you ready?"

"For you? Always," Tetsurou pulled me in close and kissed me sweetly. He always knew how to get me flustered. The kiss was short lived though because my phone pinged. Tetsurou groaned loudly as his head rolled in annoyance. "Stupid Bridezilla! Leave me and my Koushi alone for 3 minutes!" Tetsurou leaned his head on my shoulder while I checked my phone.

"We need to grab the wedding gift then we gotta leave. I don't want to be late."

"Okay I'll go wait in the car with the present."

"Aw, don't pout, Tetsurou! Going to the wedding was your idea."

"Yeah... I know." He kissed my cheek then left to grab the gift from the counter. I stared at myself in the mirror for a few seconds before texting Maria that we were leaving.

Tetsurou and I sang along to the radio as we drove to the park they were getting married in. When we arrived people were chatting among themselves. Tetsurou left my side to put the gift down and find our seats under the nearby cherry blossom trees. All of a sudden I could hear excited shouts then there were multiple arms around me. It took me a second to recognize my old teammates.

"Sugawara you made it!" NIshinoya shouted happily next to Asahi. "You dropped off the grid after high school! Where have you been?"

"Well, I recently moved into a small house with-."

"You have a girlfriend? Since when? Is she hot?" Tanaka butted in enthusiastically. 

"Who are you guys talking to?" Daichi asked from somewhere behind me. Our old teammates parted so we could see each other. "Oh, Suga." He was completely shocked to see me.

"Hi, Daichi, it's nice to see you again after so long," I smiled softly, but my heart dully ached. 

"Koushi there you are! I thought I lost you there for a second!" Tetsurou wrapped his arm around my waist casually. My entire body suddenly felt very warm and I could tell I was blushing. 

I watched as a horrified look overcame Daichi's face. By the time I blinked the look was gone. "You guys remember Tetsurou, right?"

"You finally came out?" Tsukishima asked nonchalantly. Everyone smiled happily at Tetsurou and I. "We all saw it coming Sugawara."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You were always too disinterested in your girlfriends. Plus I once overheard you talking about how attractive Akaashi Keiji was during the training camp."

"Akaashi really is pretty, though," Tetsurou nodded along with his statement. I looked at Daichi while I laughed along with everyone else. Daichi looked really distracted. His eyes were glazed over and he was pulling a long face. I wanted to say something, but the ceremony was about to start and we had to take our seats. Tetsurou tugged me along with him to the front row seats. The chairs were soft and cushioned and very white. In the bright sunlight it was difficult to look at them directly. We sat as close to Daichi as we could. As I watched my old best friend get married to the one he loved most it gave me nothing but a painful reminder. Gay marriage isn't legal in Japan. I can't marry the man I love in the country I call home. I had to blink rapidly so I wouldn't cry. It was only when I remembered that a lot of people cry at wedding did I let myself cry. I turned to Tetsurou who seemed to be thinking the same thing as me. He was looking at me like a kicked puppy. I squeezed his hand tightly to tell him I knew how he felt. I rubbed my tears away with the heel of my free hand. He let go of my other hand so he could wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me in close. I laid my head on his shoulder as I watched Daichi get married. For someone getting married he seemed very rigid and uneasy- distracted even.

The reception was my favorite part. After the bride and groom had their first dance Tetsurou pulled me onto the dance floor. The upbeat romantic music putting a lot of couples in the mood to dance. Tetsurou being the silly man that he was began rocking from one foot to the other. He must have looked like a starfish to the other people there. One of his arms was around my waist while his other hand was holding mine. I hid my blushing face in the crook of his neck until he started dancing normally. After we danced for a few songs we each got a slice of cake. The cake was decorated like a volleyball. It even had Daichi's jersey number written all over the cake with fondant. We fed each other like newly weds would, and giggled when we got frosting on the others face. I talked with Shimizu while Tetsurou bugged Tsukishima like he had done during training camp. Abruptly Shimizu dismissed herself politely. My curiosity vanished when Daichi said my name.

"Koushi."

I turned to him with a smile on my face. "Congratulations Daichi!" Instead of thanking me he ignored my comment. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering why you didn't come out when we were still in high school? Why keep it a secret from me of all people?"

"Well, I didn't want things to change between me and any of my friends or family. I was scared people might not talk to me anymore if they knew. I was scared of being rejected because of my sexuality."

"But I was your best friend!"

"Exactly! I didn't want to risk ending our friendship!"

"I would never push you away like that!" He sounded sad, hurt, and even a little angry. That made me frown.

"Daichi you DID push me away like that! You stopped talking to me!" Daichi's face fell in realization. How could he forget something like that?

He was speechless. His mouth hung open as if he was waiting for the right words to just fall out of his mouth. After a long silence I sighed deeply then walked away. Suddenly I was very tired and wanted to do nothing more than to lay in Tetsurou's arms. As if by magic when I raised my gaze from the floor I saw him walking toward me. Dismissing my worries over my should I smiled lovingly at him. A short lived mutter of my name passed Daichi's lips, which I ignored as I ran into the arms of the man I loved so dearly. Though before I could pull him in for a hug he dropped onto one knee. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw the small velvet box in his left hand.

"Koushi, I was going to wait until tomorrow to do this, but being here and watching two other people in love getting married has made me realize-."

"Yes! So many times yes!"

Everyone stared at us shocked. "I didn't even get to finish! I had Bokuto help me practice my big speech!"

"Screw your speech! Put the stupid ring on my finger and kiss me!" I shouted over my joyful sobs. He happily embraced me after sliding a gold band over my ring finger. The kiss we shared was fervent and long. Behind closed eyelids I could see the bright flashes of cameras. Tetsurou's hands burned against my neck. I had never held him so tightly in my life We panted as we pulled apart and rested our foreheads against the others.

"Move to America with me. I know you said you wanted to think about it, but the job pays really well and we can get married there!" He pleaded, his breath hot against my face.

"How many times do I have to say yes until you realize I want to do everything with you?"

Tetsurou wiped away my tears then his own. "Sorry for stealing your spotlight Sawamura!" I quickly looked around for Maria. Once I found her I dashed over and told her Tetsurou and I would be taking our leave now. She simply said she understood and I dragged Tetsurou to our car. I felt very muggy- my entire mind muddled by love and adoration. I pushed him against the car, but I stopped myself from kissing him because I knew if we started here I wouldn't be able to wait until we got home. I didn't know how to react to anything anymore. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, and squeeze him tightly all at once. Everything was just so overwhelming.

"God I love you so much," I whispered breathlessly.

"Please don't say stuff like that until we get back home. I'd rather not get arrested for indecent exposure."

I practically ripped the passenger side door open and shoved him inside. I floored it home thankfully without getting pulled over by police officers. The rest of the late night and early morning lasted very long to Tetsurou and I.

2 years later...

"Koushi where are my keys?" Tetsurou called for me, his husband of 6 months, from our large kitchen.

"I put your keys in your suit pocket. What do you want for dinner tonight? I am going to the grocery store at 1, so you need to decide by then." I walked into the kitchen. Our baby girl of 2 months on my hip. She gurgled happily at Tetsurou and made grabby hands at him. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and she grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket when he tried to lean over and kiss me. 

"Ren you have to let go. I need to leave for work." Ren complied easily to his request. Quickly he kissed me then grabbed his briefcase from the island. "If I'm late getting home don't wait up. I promise I'll try my very best to get home by dinner time, though. I love you both so much! Good luck with Ren's nap later today." Tetsurou kissed me one last time before leaving for work.

At 12:45 I got a text from Tetsurou that said, "How about we have pork buns and ramen for dinner?"


End file.
